1. Field
The present invention is related to network utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In packet-switched networks, quality of service policies may be applied to communications of computer applications.
Different quality of service policies may be appropriate for different client applications, or for different communications of a single client application.
There remains a need for managing, deploying, and enforcing different quality of service policies for a plurality of client applications, the client applications perhaps deployed across a plurality of client computers.